Forum:Weapons by prefix
So a little while ago, I wrote Title to address the fact that we had no easily accessible page explaining what a title is, and the mechanics behind it. Almost an entire month overdue (^_^') I finally wrote the Prefix page. What brings me here is the Weapons by prefix page. For starters, the page is about much more than just prefix. It covers the entire range of Prefixes, Titles, Codes/Labels and Tiers. We also have the pages Material Grade as well as the very well written User:Nagamarky/Weapon Naming. Finally, most of these pages are not categorized or interlinked. Finding accurate information about this kind of stuff is quite hard if you aren't an expert who knows what he's looking for. If it is alright with the community (and if the community wants to contribute), I was thinking of re-organizing and reformating these pages into: *Title: An introduction to what a Title is, and how it works *Prefix: An introduction to what a Prefix is, and how it works *Weapon Titles: An exhaustive list of Titles, and their requirements/effects *Weapon Prefixes: Dedicated to all the Prefixes, and their requirements/effects *Manufacturer Grade: Mostly a move from Material Grade, but would also contain info such as the effect of manufacturer material, which isn't actually listed anywhere. This would be more moving stuff around, removing duplicate data, adding more links and reformatting then actually adding original content. I'd also have wanted Nag's info added into these articles: I don't see why he should keep it to himself :D . Yeah, So I'll get started in a couple of days. I always value community input before starting things. happypal (talk • ) 14:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Never was it my intention to keep it to myself; I've just never found a suitable place to lay things out in a manner that, for starters, I could understand. Hopefully this can be sorted out before the sequel is released and more info hits. There's just so many of them - what are you gonna do against the horde wave? 15:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed there is a Weapons by title template below the Weapons by prefix page. That would essentially be equivalent to your proposed Weapon Titles page I guess. The Weapons by prefix page also lists body types, and mfr tiers, but not sure where they would go in your new page structure. (Also, since the model for bodies are listed, do you also want to decode the model number for stock/mag?) Overall, I think changing the page structure would make information easier to find, but we should plan out where all the information is going to go, as to not lose anything. Logisim 18:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'd start with some splicing/reorganizing, and then see where I take it from there, I guess. What I really think might be missing is a top level "Weapon Anatomy" page, that can explain the broad mechanics, and then redirect to highly specialized/detailed pages? happypal (talk • ) 14:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Resurrecting thread: Before I start on my weapons prefix page, I think it is time we fix this mess once and for all. I had proposed all these changes, and then never got to doing them. I will start doing now. There might be a "transitional period" where data is duplicated, and the pages are in a less-than-optimal state, but if you bare with me, I'm sure it'll be better on the long run. Any and all help is welcome. happypal (talk • ) 13:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC)